The Poem and The Story
by Tali NCIS-Gleek Fan
Summary: Two class asignments let the class see the scars Talia Dinozzo hide. Major Character Deaths. Depressing and sad one-shot.


The Poem and The Story

"All right class I want you to write about something important or sad in your life in the form of a poem. It can be when your dog died your first day of school anything you believe is important or sad. If you can't think of anything write about your hero. A whole page due Thursday" the teacher said. 14 year oldTalia Dinozzo brushed her dark brown hair out of her bright brown eyes. She stared at the paper knowing excactly what she wants to write about.

Thursday

"Talia you're next" the teacher said. Talia walked to the front of the room. "I covered all three of the topics with just one event. I was young and walking to my house from my cousins'. They lived about a five minute walk in a small neighborhood. This was the day my life changed forever. This is my poem Little Sister" Talia said a tear dripping down her face. Then she began.

"_I remember the day like yesterday_

_I walked down the street hand in hand with my little sister_

_I didn't see it coming_

_A drunk old man_

_Lost control of his truck_

_And hit us head on_

_We lay on the ground_

_still hand in hand _

_as Jenny just cried_

_I tried to be strong_

_but it hurt so much_

_I just wanted it to be over_

_But I stayed there for her_

_We cried _

_She started to fade_

_So I started to talk _

_To keep her awake_

_and I said_

"_Little sister _

_please stay awake_

_Mommy will be sad _

_and daddy will cry_

_I'll keep you safe_

_I'm here please don't go_

_I love you_

_Jenny please stay awake_

_Little sister stay awake_

_think of Aunty,Uncle and Kelly_

_What will they say" _

_My little sister kept her eyes open_

_But after awhile her eyes started to droop_

_I started to cry _

_nobody came_

_so I started to talk _

_to keep her awake_

"_Little sister please stay awake_

_I can't lose you now_

_what about the new baby_

_I want you to stay_

_I know you can do it_

_please just stay awake"_

_My own eyes started to droop _

_I had to stay awake _

_I heard the sirens_

_They were coming this way_

_Jenny smiled at me_

_I smiled right back _

_I started talking again_

"_Little Sister stay awake_

_help is coming _

_they'll be here soon_

_you can do it_

_I love you so much_

_you're so brave_

_Little sister stay with me_

_please stay awake"_

_The people came up _

_two went to her _

_and two came to me_

_we were put in ambulances_

_I knew I was OK_

_They tried to save her _

_But they couldn't do it_

_I lost my little sister when she was 5_

_when I was just 8_

_I knew she would try_

_but in the end _

_she just didn't make it_

_my sister had died _"

Talia finished with tears in her eyes. She looked around and saw some girls sniffling and some boys frowning. The teacher was crying. "Very good Talia" the teacher said.

Monday

"OK class I would like you to write a story this time, about your family due Friday" the teacher said.

Friday

"Talia your turn" the teacher said. "Well this is my story named my extended family" Talia said.

"My mom's name was Ziva David and my dad's is Anthony Dinozzo. I have their NCIS team or my extended family. My Aunt Abby,Uncle McGee and cousins Kelly and Todd. I have Gibbs who is Uncle Boss Aunt Jenny and cousins JJ and Shannon. Then there's My Grandpa Ducky and Cousin Jimmy or CJ as I call him. Then I had my brothers Jet and Luca and my sisters Tori,Bella,Aviva,Ariel . My mom died in the field when I was 11. My brothers and sisters died in a car crash that nearly killed me. Jet was 6, Luca was 4, Tori and Bella were 9,Aviva and Ariel were 3. I was 12. My Aunt Abby,Aunty Jenny,JJ,Shannon,Kelly and Todd died in the same crash. Jenny was driving the car we were in and Abby had the other kids. It was a 12 car pile up 22 people died. JJ was 1,Shannon was 4,Kelly was 6 and Todd was 2. I miss them all. I only have my dad,Uncle Boss and CJ now. My Grandpa Ducky got sick and died he was old. That happened just last year. I know everyone thinks this was horrible but most of my life was great. I miss them all but it's not that bad. Uncle Boss is getting older and he'll go soon. CJ is married and has two kids now. The oldest is only 18 months old. I myself will get older and hopefully have kids and get married before I die. I myself have Leukemia which thankfully is in remission. My dad and Uncle McGee could die any day with their job. Death is just a part of life. It doesn't matter. I loved my family and that's all that matters now. Am I sad? Sure but I know I loved them." Talia finished with tears in her eyes. The class clapped.


End file.
